Glaucoma is a disease in which the optic nerve is damaged, leading to progressive, irreversible loss of vision. It is typically associated with increased pressure of the fluid (i.e., aqueous humor) in the eye. Untreated glaucoma leads to permanent damage of the optic nerve and resultant visual field loss, which can progress to blindness. Once lost, this damaged visual field cannot be recovered. Glaucoma is the second leading cause of blindness in the world, affecting 1 in 200 people under the age of fifty, and 1 in 10 over the age of eighty for a total of approximately 70 million people worldwide.
The importance of lowering intraocular pressure (IOP) in delaying glaucomatous progression has been well documented. When drug therapy fails, or is not tolerated, surgical intervention is warranted. Surgical filtration methods for lowering intraocular pressure by creating a fluid flow-path between the anterior chamber and the subconjunctival tissue have been described. One particular ab interno glaucoma filtration method has been described whereby an intraocular shunt is implanted by directing a needle which holds the shunt through the cornea, across the anterior chamber, and through the trabecular meshwork and sclera, and into the subconjunctival space. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,249, U.S. patent application publication number 2008/0108933, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,511.
Proper positioning of a shunt in the subconjunctival space is critical in determining the success or failure of subconjunctival glaucoma filtration surgery for a number of reasons. In particular, the location of the shunt has been shown to play a role in stimulating the formation of active drainage structures such as veins or lymph vessels. See, for example, U.S. patent application publication number 2008/0108933. In addition, it has been suggested that the conjunctiva itself plays a critical role in glaucoma filtration surgery. A healthy conjunctiva allows drainage channels to form and less opportunity for inflammation and scar tissue formation, which are frequent causes of failure in subconjunctival filtration surgery. See, for example, Yu et al., Progress in Retinal and Eye Research, 28: 303-328 (2009).